The Story Of Homburg Molly: A looking glass wars fan fiction
by Beth pines
Summary: You Know Of Hatter Madigan, Now meet his daughter ME! I'm Homburg Molly and I want to tell you of my adventures, mis-adventures and everything in-between
1. my own personal hell

My own personal hell

`Hello, My name is Molly Madigan. Otherwise known as Homburg Molly. I was born into A Redd controlled wonderland and knew only that for several years. My mother, Weaver Was killed in an explosion and my father, Hatter Madigan Is one of the best if not THE best milliner and fighter in wonderland, and I try to aspire to be just like him. He says to me always, *Molly, you can't compare yourself to others. Other wise You'll always want to out-do your self and that will only lead to failure. Don't worry about what the person next to you is good at, just concentrate on your strengths and some day you may even be better than I am.*'

`Strong words from a Strong man. I look up to my father as any young woman should. How old am I you ask? that's a bit rude to ask a woman. But I'll tell you. I'm 21. But at the time of the explosion I was just a kid.

"MOLLY COME HERE!"  
`Oh its dad, *yes I still live with my father* I wonder what he could want.'  
"Yes dad?"  
`Queen Alyss sat on our fluffy couch and was drinking some tea. I don't understand how people can like tea. I much prefer coffee.'  
"Oh Queen Alyss, What a pleasant surprise!"  
`I said, bowing to the rightful Queen of Wonderland'  
"Thank you Molly. I Just thought I'd pay you a visit and see how you are doing."

`Queen Alyss smiled at me. I was bewildered for a moment. But I smiled back.'

"Thank you my Queen. I am doing well."  
`I said, bowing once more.'  
"So, as I said before Hatter, I'd like to invite you both to the ceremony."  
`I looked blankly at my father hoping he'd explain.'  
"Hatter, I don't believe Molly knows the good news."  
`Dad blinked and walked over to me.'  
"Molly, The Queen and Dodge are getting married, and she'd like us to be at there party."

`I blinked. I'm Invited to the Queen's wedding?'  
"Oh and Molly,"  
`Queen Alyss started.'  
"yes?"  
`I was nervous about what she'd ask, but as any wonderlander I'd do anything for our Queen.'  
"Would you be my maid of honer?"  
`I felt as if I were going to feint, Maid of honer?!'  
"I~I'd be honored to my Queen."  
`I was always scared of messing up around Queen Alyss, I knew she was nothing like her Aunt Redd, but still growing up around the time of Redd's rule made one a bit uneasy.'  
"Thank you Molly. It'll be an honer to have you and your father at the party!"

`She then came over to me and gave me a quick hug. I didn't expect it So I stood still.'  
"I will see you on may 5th for the party, till then keep up the good work and take care!"  
`As she was escorted out by my father, I had sat down on the couch.'  
"Are you okay molly? You look rather pale."  
`my father asked.'  
"well, it's just... I've never been invited to anything before let alone something this important."  
`Dad chuckled a bit.'  
"Ah yes, I know exactly what you mean. The first time I was invited to a party was for our Queen's parents wedding. I was King Nolan's best man. You'll get used to thees things eventually Molly. The more frequent they happen, the less nervous you'll be."  
`Dad gave me a hug and went to go check on dinner.'


	2. Redd's daughter! Molly's pov1

**Redd's daughter?! Molly's pov#1**

`The information came quick, Redd had a daughter who was just as vengeful as her mother. Redd had since then passed and her daughter; Crimson was going to fulfill her deiced mother's plans of ruling wonderland. And much like her mother before her, she chose a celebratory moment in which to attack. My dad being as aged as he was, couldn't move as fast as he used to. A cannonball spider was sent hurling twords Queen Alyss and my dad. I Jumped In front of the beast and with my homburg's razor edge I sliced it in two. Among the chaos I could see Alyss fighting her cousin. It was like Redd's take over again. Bodies every where you look, blood and debris scatted across the palace grounds. Apparently Crimson disliked cats because she had a dog assassin, which proved to be more loyal and aggressive than the cat her mother had. I can only assume Redd's thoughts if she were alive... ` I have a daughter?! And she is willing to kill my niece in my name and for black imagination? GLORIOUS!'  
Crimson soon relised she was out-matched and retreated. Something her mother would not approve of. Once the smoke cleared from the chaotic scene, and everything had settled. I had gotten pulled aside by General Doppelganger.'  
"Molly We have something to ask of you."  
`I blinked. Confused as to what the good general could want.'  
"Yes sir?"  
`He pulled out a heart pin communicator. It was a bright white but something was odd about it. He handed me the pin.'  
"What's this?"  
`I asked. The General began to explain.'  
"This molly, Is a heart pin communicator. It will send information to and from it's wearer in secret covert operations."  
`I blinked in confusion.'  
"Could you try and not sound like Bibwit?"  
`I said. The general sighed.'  
"Basically, it's for spy operations."  
`I was enthused by this.'  
"Cool, but where do I fit in to all this?"  
`The General ran his hand threw his hair.'  
"You fit in to this molly, because I'm sending you on a top secret mission. You are to infiltrate Crimson's palace and send us info back on what she will be doing."  
`I held the pin tight in my hand.'  
"Sooo, like what Jack of diamonds did but only with out betraying Alyss?"  
`I said. The General nodded.'  
"Correct. Now we haven't told the Queen about this, nor have we told your father but we..."  
`I suddenly got curious. He keeps saying `we' not `I.' I looked around to see whom he could be referring to.'  
"If you haven't told any one, then why do you keep saying `We?"  
`The General blinked.'  
"Well I did tell One person. Dodge. He and I are to bring this up to the Queen and your father. However, I may have jumped the gun just now by sending you off to Crimson's fortress."  
`I sigh, and clip the pin on to the inside of my coat collar.'  
"When do I go?"


	3. Spy time

**Spy time**

`It was to be a secret. My leaving to do some spy work at Crimson's fortress was not talked over by General Doppelganger. Only Bibwit knew of this adventure I was going on. Aside from the General and myself, no one else knew. Dodge, who was supposed to know everything about this plan since he helped make it up; wasn't even informed till I was gone. I had left my father a note saying `General Doppelganger will explain.'  
And at 3:00 pm the general knocked on my window shushing me for he had startled me. He told me to get up, get dressed and pack my belongings. We then hopped upon a spirit dane and as soon as he reached the outskirts of the volcanic plains near mount isolation he stopped the spirit dane.'  
"This is as far as I go, the rest is up to you. Good luck Molly."  
`He said. He turned his spirit dane around and with one final glance he told me:'  
"May the power of white imagination guide you to your goal. Also, remember if you need back-up press and hold the heart pin. We'll be able to tell if you need assistance by the sound of your heart beat."  
`He said, then rode off back to wondertroplis.'  
"Alright, here goes everything."  
`As I approached the entrance to the fortress a pare of two cards that were guarding the entrance spotted me. I decided to not fight them but instead, bow to them. They both stopped and looked at one another, perplexed they put there weapons away and each grabbed one of my arms leading me to Crimson.'


	4. Hatter madigan's pov1

Hatter madigan's pov

`When I awoke the next morning I had a feeling that something was wrong with Molly. I went to her door and knocked. No answer. I opened the door just enough to see if she was asleep still, but she was gone. All that was in her place was a note that read `General Doppelganger will explain.' I ran to the palace in pursuit of the General only to find Dodge Anders and Doppelganger getting chewed-out by Queen Alyss.'  
"Why didn't you both tell me of this?"  
`Alyss said in an angry tone which was likely mainly directed to Dodge, her soon-to-be king. I was still holding the letter Molly left me. Worried and frustrated I ran up to the General and grabbed him by the shirt. I normally don't show emotion, It's a skill I've mastered over the years. But since Molly came into my life, We've had so many father-daughter talks, I've lost that skill. Un-knowingly I was holding one of my spinning wrist-blades way too close to Doppelganger's throat.'  
"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER DOPPELGANGER?!"  
`I hadn't behaved this way before, Dodge was trying to pull me off of the General.'  
"C~calm down hatter... I sent her on a mission. S~she'll be fine"  
`I retracted my spinning blade back into its bracelet state.'  
"Where did you send her?"  
`I took a deep breath to try and relax.'  
"I~ I sent her to Crimson's fortress, to spy on her. I told her if she get's into any danger to~"  
`I grabbed his shirt again.'  
"If she get's into danger, It's YOUR life next."  
`If there is one thing people know about me, it's that you don't mess with my family. After Weaver's death, I vowed to protect Molly. She may be a hafer and most of them can not be trusted, But Molly's an exception. And she's my daughter. I let go of Doppelganger's shirt and walk out of the room.'


	5. Covert Operations: Molly's Pov 2

**Covert Operations: Molly's Pov #2**

The pare of two cards escorted me into the fortress. After being led threw a dimly lit hall, a few darkened rooms and a couple of wrong turns I was facing the enemy who was to be my employer for however long I was to stay. *Doppelganger never went over that with me.* Crimson's face was pale and vein ridden. She looked just like her mother, which in this case it wasn't a good thing. She approached me quickly.'  
"What do we have here? Have you come to surrender?"  
`She asked. The tone of her voice hurt my ears. I bow at her.'  
"I have simply come to pledge my allegiance to you, My Queen."  
`I half-choked upon saying those words. Crimson smiled a Wicked smile.'  
"Have you now? What's your name girl?"  
`I Bowed again laying on the *ahem* Trust.'  
"Homburg Molly, At your service My Queen."


	6. A temporary leave of absence!

A temporary leave of absence?!/Hatter's pov#2

`I had been summoned to the throne room by Queen Alyss today, and assuming by what happened the day before I'm likely in for an earful. As I walked past a white rook he semi-glared at me. This particular rook was General Doppelganger's cousin. I kept my head down knowing that I deserved the disdainful glare. I walk up the stairs leading to the throne room and knock on the door. The sound echoed threw the halls.'  
"Come in."  
`I hear Queen Alyss say. So I walk in.'  
"You wished to see me your highness?"  
`I asked. I turn to my left and see Doppelganger sitting on a chair conjured by the Queens imagination. She conjured one for me as well and motioned for me to sit.'  
"Yes. Hatter yesterday's events were not necessary. Despite being deceived, You said some rather hurtful things to General Doppelganger. And with that I must ask you to take a temporary leave of absence."  
`I was befuddled.'  
"W~what? but with all due respect my Queen, what if you need me? A~and I know what I said to the General was un-called for and I am sorry that I let my anger and worry get the better of me but do you truly think it wise to do this when we have a threat as big as Redd herself knocking at our door?!"  
`I plead my case. All I could hope for is that Queen Alyss to change her mind. She sighed and closed her eyes.'  
"I'm sorry Hatter. We'll call you if we need you, but until then you are to go home and gather your thoughts."  
`And that was it. I was on a temporary leave.'


	7. Day one: molly's pov3

**Day one: molly's pov#3**

`Not soon after I *pledged my allegiance* to black imagination and was ushered to a rather nice looking room for my time at the fortress, I receive a transmission from General Doppelganger threw the heart pin communicator. I had taken notice that it had turned a dark scarlet color. I assumed it was because I was in Crimson's fortress and it turning color was to keep me a secret.'  
"Hullo?"  
`I stay rather quiet so as not to bring up suspicion.'  
"Molly, its General Doppelganger."  
`I rolled my eyes.'  
"Who else could it be?"  
`I joked. The General sighed.'  
"Now's not a time for joking Molly. We may need you to come back sooner than anticipated."  
`I groaned.'  
"And fail my mission? Not a chance."  
`The General's low voice tone escalated a little.'  
"Molly, Your father is on a temporary leave, Dodge is in borderland doing arrangements for a back up army. Fulfill your mission, but keep us informed on what Crimson is doing and when she plans to attack again. The pin I gave you can record and send a conversation simultaneously. All you need to do is press it once and it will record and send the conversation. However if you need assistance press and hold the pin for one second and we will come. Good luck Molly. Doppelganger out."  
`My father's on a temporary leave? What happened when I left?'


	8. HopeHatter'spov3

Hope/Hatter's pov#3

`As I walked into my home I took a look around and sighed. How could I just sit around and not do anything as my only daughter lives in the fortress of Crimson? And for that matter, How am I supposed to relax when I'm the best person capable of protecting Queen Alyss while my daughter is off playing spy. UGH! should I go back to the palace? Or should I go find Molly?'  
"Molly can take care of herself... She'll be fine."  
`I had to keep reminding myself that she was no longer a child, she was a young woman that had my skills. I had tought her everything I know, and yet I still worried...'  
"Molly will be fine."  
`I kept repeating that mantra so as to not worry my head off. I then hear a shriek from a person outside. Then an explosion. I ran outside to see what had happened, Pinned to a billboard with a deep red spear a giant note was pinned. It read `I'M COMING COUSIN!' I had to get to the Queen. I didn't care if she had me on leave. My goal was to protect the royal family at all costs.'


End file.
